Fly Me Away
by PenelopeJess
Summary: The missing scenes between Yesterday and What Have I Done to Deserve This?


Ok, this probably sucks, but I'm bored so... LOL. The story lifts off after the end of "Yesterday".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Addison, or Mark, or anyone. Sadly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_"I haven't forgave her. But for you, I have no obligation to try!"_

The words rang out yet again in her mind. What was she even doing here? She drew in a deep breathe and drew her knees closer to her chest, the thumb on the warm cup rubbing the side tentatively. Mark. Did she love him? She remember having feelings for him during the time where she had stayed with him. She remembered the happy times, she remembered him removing the pain of her loss. Addison sighed, letting her eyes closed.

Mark.

Mark was a replacement. She thought she loved him, but it wasn't until she realised that each lonely night she had in New York was spent thinking about Derek that she finally knew where her heart belongs.

--xxxxx-- 

The look of pain in her eyes stung him, almost making him want to push the elevator doors open and apologise profusely. But he just turned away, knowing that once again, Mark would be there for her. A part of him wanted to push her to the breaking point, that part wondered if she would go back to New York with the man who will stand there and promise her the world once he leave them both alone. When he returned home alone and waited for hours, he felt his heart sunk with her abscence. Did she really leave without a word? Is she with him? He had taken a long shower and even tried reading a book to keep her out of his mind. But still, he couldn't help but wonder. Where _is_ she?

When the door of the trailer finally opened, Derek allowed his eyes to close at the sound of the familiar shuffling. He let out a breathe, not realising that he had been holding one in for awhile. Was he relieved that she's home? He didn't know. But he pretended to be asleep while she make her way into the tiny bathroom without a word. Once the bathroom door closes, his eyes snapped open again, surveying the trailer, which he could see most of it from his position.

Her coat was hung neatly on the rack, her bag was by the fridge, her shoes placed neatly beside it. Why was she home? Is she here to say goodbye? Is this it, the end of their marriage because he lashed out and couldn't take it back?

When the bathroom door open again, Derek let his eyes closed once more. He wasn't ready for confrontation, he doesn't want to hear any excuses, he doesn't want to talk about the night that caused him the great amount of emotions that he didn't even know what to feel anymore. He could feel her pausing, a hand rubbing the towel over her wet hair, stealing a glance at him. For a second, he thought she'd sit down by the bed next to him, but instead, she turned and headed out of the room.

He opened his eyes, a hand rubbing the empty side of her bed subconsciously. How did they end up like this?

--xxxxx-- 

The bell by the door rung again. And once again, instead of Mark, Meredith spun around. Another stranger. She turned back, nursing her drink, shooting a glance at Mark as he downed another shot.

"She's not coming. You know that, right? She's not that kind of woman."

Mark snorted, turning to Meredith with a raised eyebrow. "And you're defending her."

"You know she's not going to come. Why did you even ask her?" Meredith asked, finally downing her shot and waved to Joe for another round.

"Why do you turn your head each time the door opens?" Mark shot back, a smirk spread across his face. Meredith stared at him, almost like debating whether she should answer the question. Truth be told, Meredith is still in love with Derek. It's not easy to get over a relationship that hasn't been ended properly. And she wants to know if Addison will come because like Mark said, maybe, just maybe the world will come down on the side of the dirty mistresses.

The silence indicated that Meredith wasn't answering his question. Mark sighed, staring down at his hands.

"He was never there." he started, catching Meredith's attention. He could feel her gaze on him, but he never looked up. Instead, he drew in a deep breathe and went on.

"We all saw it. We stood by and watch...if, if we could have done more..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

"We?" Meredith pushed on.

"Friends back in New York." Mark explained. "We were a pretty tight group, if you asked me. We saw their marriage fall apart. Derek was putting his career before his family, he was never there when she needed him. And I was there, because I was suppose to be the best friend of an ass who ignores his wife."

Silence, once again. Meredith simply nodded, turning her gaze back down to her shot of tequila. What was she suppose to say? That she's sorry Derek was never there for Addison?

"We didn't want to barge in too deep into their personal affairs. They were like two peas in a pod and we thought they'd pull through like they would everytime they had a bad disagreement." Mark went on, pushing his glass forward as Joe poured him another shot. "Guess we were wrong."

--xxxxx-- 

She could hear his breathing, she could remember the familiar image of his chest rising up and down, suddenly, she wonder if he was asleep. _Obligation._ Addison never that simple word would cause so much pain for her. Right now, she just want to know once and for all. If he doesn't want to work, then it's the end of the marriage. She will end the marriage and let him be the good guy, and go back to New York--not with Mark. She can't keep leading that man on. She drew in a shaky breathe to brace herself.

"Was it true?" her voice pierced through the uncomfortable silence. She could hear Derek stir softly. "That I'm...an obligation?" she asked, saying the word out loud. She bit her lowerlip, suddenly regretting the question. Does she really want the answer?

Derek sighed softly at her question. He closed his eyes, hoping that if she were to walk in with a confrontation, she would buy his sleeping front and leave the matter alone. But she went on. At the word, Derek's eyes snapped open. He knew that word all too well. The word that spat out from his mouth so quick that he never had a chance to put it back. He played with the words in his mind, choosing the right ones to say. Was she really an obligation? He know he still loves her as his wife, as a friend, as a family, and he cares about her. But was it enough to keep the marriage?

"Derek?" her voice came off timid, slightly high-pitched. "I... I need to know."

"Why?"

At the question, she felt her heart skip a beat. _He's not asleep. He's talking to me._

"Because Mark is waiting for you? He asked you back, didn't he?" he asked, the question came off more like a demand than he intended it to be. Addison close her eyes at that. How did he know it was beyond her. At the absence of her voice, Derek turned over to his side angrily, realising that Mark did ask her back. Why wouldn't he anyway? His intentions in Seattle Grace was to put a ridge between them, to take Addison away.

"Well why are you still here anyway? He's waiting." he spat out, the hint of anger and jealousy in his voice was unmistakable.

"Because I don't want to go!" she yelled, already standing at the doorway to their bedroom. Derek jolted up in his bed, his eyes staring straight into Addison's. He had seen that look one too many times, the anger, the sadness and hurt reflecting back. And when times like this came, he chose to ignore it. He chose to ignore the fact that he had hurt someone he loves. Addison searched his eyes, causing him to flinch and turn away. At the reaction, she drew in a deep breathe, leaning against the side of the trailer and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I need to know, Derek." she said, her tone softer this time. "I need to know if I should still be fighting for our marriage. Because if I am an obligation, if you never wanted me back, then I should go--back to New York."

"Back to Mark?" he retorted.

"No!" she insisted, throwing her hands up in the air with frustration. "No, Derek. Not back to Mark. I don't love him, I love _you_! But apparently you are too blind to see that."

Once again, it was the silence that returned as an answer from her husband.

"I need an answer, Derek. I need it now." she demanded. The brave and non-chalent front she put up seemed to have crawled inside her. Suddenly, she felt strong enough to take the rejection, her heart had put up a shield, all prepared for the hit to arrive. When Derek couldn't answer, Addison nodded, pushing her body off the side of the doorway.

"Ok." she said, moving straight to the small cupboard where her clothes are stored.

--xxxxx-- 

"You really love her, don't you?" Meredith observed, coming up with the inevitable conclusion as Mark poured out his disastisfaction with Derek. At that statement, he shrugged it off. Meredith had to smile at that gesture. A conversation with Mark was scarishly similar to a conversation with Alex. Both had a softer side that was only brought out by someone they love and care about, both with a cocky exterior that they like to keep at all times.

"Not that it mattered anyway." he said, turning to Meredith for the first time after what he had shared with her. "She chose him. And no matter what happens, she will choose him over and over again."

Meredith had to laugh at that. "And you still sit here waiting knowing that she will choose him?" she asked, shaking her head. He shrugged again, like the whole thing doesn't matter to him. "It doesn't hurt trying. I've got nothing to lose." he pointed out.

"Except her." she reminded him. But Mark shook his head.

"I've lost her the day Derek chose not to sign the papers."

He shifted his position slightly on the stool, drawing out his wallet.

"Got a flight to catch in an hour." he explain, handing a few pieces of crisp notes to Joe. "Her drinks are on me." he said, giving Meredith a wink when she started to protest.

"Be good. If you manage to break them apart, let me know." he joked, giving the blonde a small pat on her head before leaving.

--xxxxx-- 

She unzipped her luggage, packing the clothes into the empty space. She wondered if she should do it quickly to get everything done with, or slowly, to wait and see if Derek were to ask her to stay.

By the time she was done, he was still laying there, his eyes avoiding hers purposefully. She stole one last glance from him before lowering her head with a sigh. She was dragging the luggage out towards the front door when he spoke.

"You're going to the airport in that?"

Addison looked down, realising that she had her bathrobe still on. "No." she sighed. "I'm going to change."

Leaving her luggage by the door, she headed into the bathroom, intending to change back into the clothes she had worn to work that day. She shut the bathroom door slowly delibrately, hanging on the small hope of him changing his mind. That, or she was dragging the their last moment together longer. She knew that if she were to leave, there was very little chance that Derek would return to New York. Especially not when Meredith is here.

"No." he said just as the door closed. Addison froze in the bathroom, the hope she had for their marriage grew slightly. The next moment, Derek had pulled open the door, now standing in front of her.

"I..." he started, not knowing how to go on. Addison stared at him, her gaze demanding and encouraging at the same time. Derek shook his head and retreated back to the bed, sitting down at the edge. "I don't know, Addie." he finally said, looking up at her as she walked out of the bathroom.

"That if I'm an obligation?"

Derek swallowed, not giving a direct answer to the question. "Stay. Please." he said, now looking directly into Addison's eyes.

"Ok."

"Ok?" he asked, puzzled by her response.

"Ok." she nodded, giving him a small smile before moving to the side of her bed and slided under the covers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_**Author's Note:** That is my explanation of Derek having a good night's sleep is because he knew his wife chose him. Mark asked her to go with him, and she didn't. She came back for him, and she chose to stay with him. So he has a good night sleep because he has nothing to worry about. She's not going anywhere._

Reason why I call this fic "Untitled"? Honestly? It's because I have no idea what to call it.

So this is definitely longer than I expected it to be. When I planned it out in my head it as awfully short. I hope y'all like it anyway.


End file.
